percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Awakening: Chapter 4
Cora's P.O.V My friends were pretty much disappointed with me because not only I spend too much time on him but I also make our team lost. "Cora!" Nico yelled. "What were you doing?" "I umm..." I don't know what to say. "I'm sorry about that." "You cost us the whole game you jerk!" "S-sorry, but..." "Sorry doesn't cut it! Ever since you look at him you're starting to not focus on everywhere around you. You're always fond of him! I don't know why but from now, I'm taking him off....." "Nico..." Chiron told him. "She's a new camper. Don't take her harshly." "Oh, ok." Nico said and trudged off to the dining pavilion. "Cora, I need to talk to you personally." Chiron told me. "Oh, ok." I said. Chiron guided me to the front porch, and there, he told me important stuff. "Alright, you might not know this, but the thing is that Josh and his friends went on a quest 4 years ago to tell Ouranus to stop dropping his weight onto demigods." "Yeah, then?" "I'm afraid that you and your friends had to take on the following quest to stop it once and for all." "What? Me?" "Yes, you and your friends. Josh here had taken a deep sleep right after the quest, he's now 13 years old." "13 years old?" I asked, surprised. "How come he's 13 years old now? I thought you said he's 17 years old?" "Cora," Chiron told me. "You might not know this but when Josh enters his deep sleep, his aging is in a reverse process, meaning that he will age backwards." I've been told that before, and I'm sure that I've been told that he cannot age below 13. "Ok, that's it for now." Then, I was walking at the woods and back to the campfire. At the campfire, I saw Josh and Sebastian sitting there, Josh's head resting on Sebastian's chest. "Hello, guys!" I called them. Josh and Sebastian looked at me at the same time. "What?" Josh moaned. "Guess what? We've got a quest!" "Really?" Josh said as he stood up. I knew that he really liked quests, and I am guessing the reason that Josh is taking his deep sleeps is because he's waiting for another quest. Josh maybe had strength to stand up but as he tried to shake my hands his hands were trembling as he tried to shake it, and his hand went limp again. "Arrrgh! I hate it when that happens!" Josh sighed in exasperation. I laughed at him while covering my mouth, trying not to show him that I'm laughing at him. I had to admit he's cute when he tries to move his hand and failed miserably. I took his hand out and shake it. Then, as I walked into a door, a redheaded girl came. "Hello, Cora..." Then she began to be enveloped in green mists and started speaking prophecy. "Five half bloods shall take on this quest, The Darkness shall take on the test, The Owl shall withstand the weight of the sky, You shall find the replacement of the sky, A single choice shall end her days, The world to preserve or raze," And Rachel collapsed, I got her. I shuddered to think what it means. This quest is incredibly dangerous and involved making tough decisions that could involve the end of the world. I went to Josh, and he appears he's ready. His hands is still very much limp, and along his body. But I guess that he's had almost full control of his body. Now the question is which one do we take for the quest? Jessica's P.O.V I walked to the Campfire and saw Cora picking out who's going on a quest. She picked me, Josh, Annabeth and Thompson. I wondered why she didn't pick Sebastian. "Sebastian," Cora told him. "I'm sorry you can't come to this quest, you're too crybaby." Sebastian cried a little, but he straightened and said, "Okay," I looked at Josh, and he seemed to be ready to pack for our quest. "So, how was your deep sleep going?" I asked him. "Actually, it's not a deep sleep. It's actually a self-induced coma. I could make my body in a rest state so deep that people might mistaken that I'm dead, self-induced coma is where you make yourself sleep in a very very long time." I suddenly had an interest in that. "Hey, what did you do in your self-induced coma?" "I had been having dreams. Well, you know. Since my last quest, we had been the victim of the sky dropping, and it is seeking more demigods who had a strong connection to the earth to drop to, and it turns out that Luna SIlver had a very strong connection between the both so Ouranus decided to use her. I was a victim because not the connection, but it's because Niobe is testing me And about 2 weeks ago, I had been having these dreams. Dreams about the sky is back to dropping on demigods because Ouranus misses her wife so much." "Were you planning anything, or stuff?" I asked him. "Oh yeah. You see, when you're in a self-induced coma, you are actually in a state where your mind can actually send dreams or some stuff. For example...." "So you're the one who send me the dream vision one and a half week ago?" I cut him short. He didn't look offended. "Yes, you and your friend, Thompson, and a couple of other guys like Annabeth and Cora. I knew you guys are the right ones to be joining the following quest." "Thompson? The new guy?" "Yeah." I told him. Just then, Cora walked towards me. She is kinda tall for her age but not as tall as me. She kinda shivered due to my strong presence of fear. "So, are we ready?" Cora said in excitement. "Wait, we need to pack our stuff first." Josh told us. So we packed all of our stuff. I had my retractable shield and sword that I got upon entering the camp, and the centaur told me this is a gift from my father. We met in the front gate and the 5 of us were there. Among us, Josh is the leader, and yet he's the shortest and the eldest. Well, looking at him didn't exactly convince me that he's the eldest but hearing from Chiron really assures me that he's the eldest. When we leave, we encounter Thalia's pine tree, and the dragon Ladon is sleeping beside the tree. As I watched, when Josh is near the tree, Ladon stirs in its sleep. He looked at Josh, and went back to sleep. "That's normal." Josh told me. "Ladon used to stir in his sleep because I radiate the same kind of power like the golden fleece up there," Josh pointed towards the tree top where it is glowing gold. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "You, had the same radiant power as the golden fleece?" "Well, sort of..." Just then, we saw Chiron waving goodbye to us. "Alright, unfortunately Argus here is going on a cleanup duty and therefore cannot take you to the nearest bus station so you're on your own." "Aww...." Josh moaned. I think he's getting used to Argus driving him and his friends on the quest. "Come on, Josh! Let's go!" I told him. Josh's P.O.V I did a head count. There were: Jessica, Annabeth, Cora, Thompson, and myself. All 5 of us were in here. So, all the 5 of us went to a quest to stop the sky from dropping ever again. The last time me, Luna and Annabeth were on a quest, we were only able to stop the sky from dropping at demigods for a few years, and I really wanted to induce myself in a coma again, away from other troubles. But no, I had to do this stupid quest because a lot of people will die if I don't do it. I tried to move my hands. It's still a little limp, but it's better. It's a shame though I get to miss my capture the flag game since I'm too weak to play at that time. I hope my body will be fully operational by tomorrow morning. So, we walked out of Camp Half-blood and out to the road where we will start on our journey. We need transportation that will take all 6 of us, I began to look for bus stops. Then, I just remembered that there's a bus stop just a few hundred meters away, so we sprinted towards the bus stop and we finally got there within a few minutes of running. We got to the bus, and the bus driver drove us to the other nearest bus station. As we sat on the bus, Jessica kept talking about my limp hand, and I told her that the limp hand will be functional again hopefully by tomorrow. "You see, Jessica. The speed of my recovery is based on how long I've slept. If I had slept for years, It would take like 2 days for me to fully recover. My longest self-induced coma is 4 years." "Which is about yesterday you wake up?" I nodded. "You self-induce yourself in a coma for too long and this is what will happen." I told her. "I wanna self-induce myself in a coma," Jessica said. "Can I do that?" I stared at her. "You have to be a daughter of Hypnos to do that, or else it would be suicide." The bus whirred to a stop, and we walked out of the bus. We started on the Illinois Avenue, where we last started our journey. We ran into a same pet shop that we encounter 4 years ago. I stepped in front of them. "Don't go here, this is a trap." "How could you be so sure?" Jessica asked. "Well, duh! I went to this place at my last quest!" I told her. So we kept walking in search of transportation. Fortunately there's a taxi coming towards us, and yet we've got 6 of us. It appears that we need to split the taxi's up. Me, Jessica and Annabeth will go on one taxi. Cora and Thompson on the other taxi. Category:The Awakening Category:Chapter Page